Invasion through the Shattered Mirror II
"I spent a whole year making another Shattered Mirror gateway, only to come through and hear that Kakamu is dead?! I don't think so." -Trantoshen (SMU) The invasion through the Shattered Mirror II began when Trantoshen (SMU) and his armies came to the BZPB Multiverse through it, emerging at the site of Kakamu's funeral. While most of the SMU inhabitants were concentrating on attacking the normal multiverse inhabitants, some roamed away from the battle such as Shroom (SMU), Namah (SMU) and others. Details The battle began when a rip in time and space opened above the site of Kakamu's funeral, and the Shattered Mirror II emerged from it. Hundreds of people led by SMU Trantoshen then jumped out of the Mirror, and SMT grabbed Trantoshen by the throat and asked him where Kakamu was. When Trantoshen told him that Kakamu was dead, SMT was not happy, and threw him into Kakamu's coffin. SMT then asked his question again, and Trantoshen floored him. SMT then had his army attack Trantoshen. Then TBS and Flare appeared, apparently seeing the SMU army as a threat to time. TBS smashed some SMU troops, and Flare sprinkled Parasitic Fluff on them. One of the soldiers then pointed at Flare, and commented on his resemblance to Pulse. However, he did not recognize TBS. Then Shattered Mirror TBS came out of the mirror, and both TBS's began fighting. Blackout (SMU) then looked up at the fight and wondered what his counterpart was like. Meanwhile, the Trantoshens carried on fighting. SMT insulted his counterpart, and he side-swept him onto the floor and started punching him. And then Blackout arrived behind SMB, and SMB fired a pulse blast at him. Moss (SMU) then stepped out of the SM2 and rambled on about how she would kill her counterpart. She then jumped off the planet and made her way to the Ironclad and to the Bebop II. Meanwhile, Blackout blocked the pulse blast aimed at him and turned into a cloud of black smoke. He then started circling SMB while shooting Nox blasts at him. SMB turned into light energy and smashed into Blackout, causing them both to reform. SMB threw a chair at Blackout, but Blackout promptly broke it over his head, and he fell to the floor. He then threw SMB into a wall and blasted lightning at him. SMB then fired an energy blast from his chest at Blackout, and Blackout then used heat vision on SMB's chest, but the blast deflected off SMB's arm and into Blackout's face, and then deflected off Blackout's face and into SMB's eye. Blinded, SMB started firing lightning at where Blackout was standing, but Blackout moved out of the way and then fired plasma at his legs. SMB then by chance stumbled out of the way of the plasma, realized that in his light form he didn't need to see, assumed said form, and ploughed into Blackout, knocking him down. He was then trapped in a shadow cloud, which he then destroyed. He then commented that the two Blackouts seemed to be evenly matched, to which our Blackout responded by trapping SMB in chains made of Unicron energy, which he couldn't get out of. Blackout then asked SMB how he got to our universe, and SMB pointed out the Shattered Mirror II hovering above them, and then said that the SMU's inhabitants were going to conquer our universe. Blackout wasn't too happy about that, and he blasted the Mirror, which fell and crushed SMB. TBS then offered Blackout an alliance, and knocked SM TBS away with dark embers. He and Flare then escaped through a portal, but Blackout redirected it so they ended up in the same place, then immobilized SM TBS with a gravity well. He then broke out and blinded everyone, though Blackout somehow "unblinded" himself. TBS and Flare began to leave the atmosphere, then vanished. SM TBS then lifted the Mirror, healed SMB and threw his fist at Blackout with the force of a meteor. However, Blackout caught it and threw it back at SM TBS. The living star dodged, and the fist hit and incapacitated SMB. As they continued to fight, SMU Shroom and Sasuken also came out of the mirror. Shroom warped away, and Sasuken decided to destroy some villages and then fought his normalverse counterpart. SMT then blasted Trantoshen off him and went on a rampage with two nameless warriors, chopping down anyone who wasn't from the SMU. Meanwhile, Blackout got bored and flew off into space. Shattered Mirror TMV then arrived, and jumped down to the battlefield. SMT then ordered the deployment of "Weapon X": a green dish that apparently destroyed the battlefield. Category:Conflicts